


Сон наяву

by CoffeeBee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайно встретившись всего раз, Питер и Киллиан начинают видеть жутковатые сны о темном острове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон наяву

Впервые они видятся в узком коридоре одного из немногих квартирных домов Сторибрука. Точнее, у двери в квартиру Феликса, по которой Питер тарабанит уже около десяти минут, не получая никакого ответа. А ведь они договорились о встрече заранее! Питер в очередной раз повздорил с родителями, и ему нужно было где-то перекантоваться эту ночь. Но, похоже, его добрый друг вновь предпочел ему компанию Венди – и, вполне вероятно, трахает её вот прямо сейчас за этой долбаной дверью. Питера чуть не трясет от злости.

Она могла позвонить Феликсу чуть позже него самого – и это могло разрушить любые их с Питером совместные планы. Подобное поведение выводило из себя до желания покромсать сладкую парочку на кусочки. Не то чтобы Питер был не рад за друга, просто ещё месяц назад Венди была его девушкой, а сейчас... А впрочем, не важно.

Питер стучит ещё несколько раз, громче и настойчивее, и дверь наконец открывается. За его спиной. На пороге стоит молодой мужчина лет тридцати в пижамных штанах и белой футболке, его угольно-черные волосы сбиты со сна, и выглядит он не особенно довольным вынужденным пробуждением. Если бы Питер догадался посмотреть на часы, прежде чем начинать громкие взывания к совести друга, которого, может быть, и дома нет вовсе, он бы знал, что сейчас около двух ночи. Но ему было плевать на такую мелочь, как время.

Питер ждет стандартной гневной тирады рассерженного соседа, а вместо этого слышит лишь спокойное: 

– Он ушел часа два назад. И, кажется, я видел, как он оставлял записку под ковриком.

Обычно в подобной ситуации Питер ответил бы что-то вроде «А тебе какое, нахрен, дело?», – и сейчас бы, наверно, ответил, если бы хоть что-то в тоне или поведении мужчины выдавало скрытую агрессию.

Вместо этого он неловко заглядывает под коврик и даже бормочет нечто, похожее на извинения, пока разворачивает обнаружившийся клочок бумаги. В записке Феликс неразборчивым торопливым почерком уверяет, что случилось что-то невероятно срочное, и обещает вернуться к трем. 

Питер поднимает голову от листка в руках, ожидая увидеть перед собой закрывшуюся дверь, но вместо этого его взгляд снова утыкается в сонного парня. 

– Если тебе нужно его дождаться – можешь перекантоваться у меня, – произносит незнакомец, и Питер, не видя в этом ничего криминального, соглашается.

У Киллиана – так, оказывается, зовут парня – довольно уютная квартира. В ней практически нет стен, а кухня отделена от гостиной только мебелью. Так что Питер, сидя на диване, может наблюдать за тем, как Киллиан заваривает для них чай, делая всё только одной рукой. Ещё одна деталь, о которой, как и об имени, Питер узнал, лишь переступив порог – у Киллиана нет левой руки – то есть вся рука есть, но там, где должно быть запястье, она оканчивается культей. Не то чтобы это было действительно важно, просто нельзя не заметить.

Феликс появляется намного позже, чем обещал в своем подковровом послании, и за это время Питер с Киллианом успевают разговориться. Разговаривать с парнем на удивление легко, словно они знают друг друга сотни лет, целую вечность. Словно Питер уже встречал его раньше. Когда Киллиан улыбается, вокруг его глаз солнцем расходятся морщинки, – и Питер готов поклясться, что уже видел эту улыбку. 

Той ночью ему снится остров. Феликс в его сне одет в идиотский балахон с огромным капюшоном и держит в руках что-то наподобие дубинки, которую Феликс из реальности вряд ли сумел бы просто поднять. И, вместо того чтобы нарушать обещания и трахать его бывших подружек, Феликс вроде как... служит ему. Венди тоже находится место в этой картине. Она почему-то заперта в клетке высоко на дереве, как если бы подсознание Питера хотело её наказать. Но что удивительнее всего – ему снится Киллиан. Они стоят посреди темных джунглей. Питер недоволен, Киллиан в отчаянии, и они спорят о чем-то.

– Сделка есть сделка! – обрывает спор... пират? Да, пират. Слово находится как-то само, и в момент, когда оно приходит ему в голову, Питер просыпается, тут же решая забыть обо всей этой бессмыслице. Забыть не получается.

Этот сон оказывается лишь первым в череде подобных. Питер видит их всю следующую неделю – каждый раз, стоит ему закрыть глаза.

Феликс, Киллиан, Венди, её младшие братья – теперь все они каждую ночь гостят в его сознании. Киллиан — чаще и больше, чем остальные, – и Питер почти уверен, что сходит с ума, ведь они виделись всего раз.

Каждый сон — целый водоворот событий, и, просыпаясь утром, Питер чувствует себя так, будто не спал уже очень долгое время. 

Ему снится красивый корабль, вставший на якорь недалеко от песчаного пляжа, и двое солдат на берегу. Один из них выглядит в точности как Киллиан, только прическа другая и руки целы. Второго Питер не знает – думает, что не знает, – но отчего-то ему хочется звать того Лиамом. Он видит опасные колючки растения, к которому не притронулся бы даже за деньги, и Киллиана. Киллиан держит на руках бездыханное тело... Лиама. Да, его точно зовут Лиам. И они с Киллианом братья.

Ему снятся душные темные джунгли и жуткая черная тень, с которой он общается, как с лучшим другом. И – снова Киллиан, в глазах которого страх. Он явно боится этого сгустка темной энергии. Питеру не страшно. 

В этих снах Феликс и Киллиан исполняют любую его прихоть, словно они его слуги. Они безжалостно убивают и крадут по мановению его руки, никогда не сомневаясь в правильности того, что делают, не особенно разбираясь в том, кто стал их жертвой на этот раз. Венди тоже «работает» на него. Изредка выбираясь из клетки, она заманивает в ловушку неугодных Питеру людей. Джон и Майкл, её братья, также в рядах его армии рабов. А ещё, к удивлению Питера, – одна из монахинь местного монастыря. Мисс Белл, кажется. Он совершенно с ней не знаком и помнит её лицо и фамилию лишь потому, что его мать уважает девушку.

В одну из ночей они с Феликсом сидят у костра. Питер наигрывает какую-то мелодию на странном инструменте, которого реальный он никогда в руках не держал, вокруг них пляшут ещё более странные мальчишки – и Питеру почему-то комфортно здесь. Но он знает, что должен сейчас уйти. Один, оставив Феликса у костра. Ему нужно торопиться.

– Корабль прибыл, – он слышит собственный голос.

Феликс закатывает глаза и выглядит раздраженным, но только кивает и отворачивается. А Питер (вот это да!) взмывает в воздух. Он приземляется на ноги на темном каменистом берегу – и действительно видит едва заметно колыхающийся на волнах корабль. «Веселый Роджер». Он точно знает, что корабль называется именно так, и знает, кто дал ему имя.

Чем дольше он ждёт на берегу, тем сильнее одолевает его дурное предчувствие. Что-то в происходящем не так. Но, когда Питер готов уже отправиться к кораблю сам, он замечает приближающуюся шлюпку. Через минуту на каменистый берег ступает Киллиан, насквозь мокрый от воды и крови. От воды – потому что на острове льет как из ведра из-за питерова тревожного настроения, а ведь он сам и не замечал. И от крови врагов, которых по просьбе – даже не по приказу – Питера Киллиан «убрал». Королевский адский пёс вернулся с задания. Кровью покрыто даже его лицо, но Киллиан широко улыбается, подходя ближе, – сумасшедшей, шалой улыбкой. Питер чувствует, что улыбается в ответ. В руке Киллиана зажато ещё недавно хранившее в себе жизнь сердце королевы русалок, отказавшейся сотрудничать, а крюк пирата (Питер не сомневается, именно им Киллиан разодрал её грудную клетку и вырвал из развороченной дыры сердце) покрыт кровью – наверняка её же.

Питеру, впрочем, совершенно плевать, чья она, эта кровь. Он хватает Киллиана за локоть и, поднеся холодный окровавленный метал к губам, медленно облизывает острие, всё так же улыбаясь. Глаза Киллиана темнеют, теперь уже вовсе не из-за адреналина, бурлящего в крови. Он знает, что совсем скоро получит свое поощрение, и тут же тянется к Питеру, проводит языком по его нижней губе – раз, второй, словно желая собрать с неё кровавые капли, – и Питер сдаётся. Он перехватывает инициативу, сам подается навстречу, углубляя поцелуй, жадно вылизывает чужой рот, жестко кусает губы, устраивая руки на груди Киллиана. Мокрая кожа плаща скрипит под прикосновениями и оставляет алые пятна на его ладонях, и Питер осознаёт, что кровь на одежде Киллиана не только вражеская. «Идиот», – шепчет он между поцелуями, прижимаясь ближе, и, обхватив руками обнаженную шею, направляет целительную живую магию струиться по чужим венам.

В одном из снов Питер видит лес. В его руках зажата рукоять опасного клинка. У Киллиана, стоящего напротив, — меч. Они начинают почти постановочный бой: их схватка больше похожа на отточенный до каждого мелкого движения танец. Питер знает наверняка – они не планируют серьёзно ранить друг друга, это всего лишь спарринг. Не первый и не последний. Он слышит собственный смех, Киллиан смеется тоже – но его дыхание сбито, а в глазах с расширенными зрачками так и плещется азарт. 

Всё это ребячество длится до тех пор, пока Питер не оказывается прижатым спиной к одному из деревьев с опасным лезвием у горла. Киллиан, похоже, не хуже него самого знает, что это лишь поблажка, игра в поддавки. Питер сильнее – и в таком положении оказаться может, только если сам того захочет.

Холодный металл опаляет разгоряченную кожу. Питер запрокидывает голову, пытаясь уйти от этого прикосновения, и вместе с тем открывает беззащитное горло. Взгляд Киллиана мечется от него к приоткрытым губам Питера, словно он не знает, чему уделить внимание в первую очередь. 

Питер прикрывает глаза и через секунду чувствует осторожное прикосновение под подбородком – щетина царапает кожу, посылая по телу мелкую дрожь предвкушения, – а затем Киллиан играючи легко касается его губ, но, стоит Питеру потянуться за настоящим поцелуем, как его останавливает лезвие, всё ещё опасно прижатое к горлу. И, будто напряжения в воздухе вокруг и так не достаточно, острый крюк начинает словно безотчетно вычерчивать фигуры на его груди – там, где она не прикрыта рубашкой. В этот момент Питер понимает, что устал от игр.

В мгновение ока он оказывается за спиной Киллиана и, дернув того за волосы, сам прижимает холодный металл клинка к его шее. Киллиан шипит сквозь зубы, с почти болезненным стоном выдыхая какое-то ругательство, и Питер видит, как он закусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь не издать больше ни звука. Но игры действительно кончились, и он позволяет Киллиану развернуться. В улыбках обоих нет ни капли нежности, когда они одновременно подаются вперед для поцелуя. 

Так понемногу его странные, жутковатые сны о тёмных джунглях смешиваются с томительными и жаркими, от которых не хочется просыпаться. Действительно не хочется. И Питера пугает всё это. 

Сны, которые он видит, так плотно переплетаются теперь для него с реальностью, что он уже не может отличить свои настоящие чувства от тех, что испытывает, закрывая глаза вечером.

Он не может понять, которому из Феликсов признателен за дружбу и верность, а на которого злится за эгоизм и постоянные подставы. Какую Венди он готов запереть в клетке на верхушке дерева – и которой готов простить её глупые капризы. И он почти уже ненавидит парня, которого в реальности видел лишь раз, но в то же время ему нестерпимо хочется каждый день гостить у Феликса в надежде пересечься с Киллианом снова. В этом желании Питер себе благоразумно отказывает, твердо уверив себя в том, что, если просто не видеться с источником проблем — они пропадут сами собой. Хорошо бы эта тактика работала... 

На самом же деле всё настолько плохо, что Питер готов обратиться к психологу. И обязательно обратился бы, не страшись он так возможности быть запертым в лечебнице для умалишённых. 

Так что эту тайну он не доверяет даже Феликсу, не перестающему приставать с расспросами. Того удивляет, что Питер теперь отказывается заглядывать в гости, учитывая, что раньше они тусовались исключительно в квартире Феликса. И Питеру вовсе не хочется, чтобы Феликс надумал себе невесть что. Возможно, он даже был бы не против рассказать правду – но, в конце концов, вряд ли Фелу хочется слышать, что его лучший друг просыпается по ночам от мокрых снов о мужике, живущем по соседству. Питер бы на его месте таким новостям не особенно радовался.

Во вторую встречу с Киллианом Питер по-идиотски рад его видеть – и не рад одновременно. С одной стороны, ему искренне хочется держаться подальше, потому что происходящее начинает походить на шизофрению. С другой... ему трудно держать себя в руках. Всё ощущается так, будто с последней их встречи прошли не дни, а столетия. По крайней мере, с тем опасным Киллианом из снов.

Причина внепланового отъезда его крыши сидит за столиком в кафе «У бабушки» с каким-то парнем, которого Питер не видел раньше и которого, всего на долю секунды, ему иррационально хочется уничтожить. У парня, как и у Киллиана, темные волосы и, кажется, даже голубые глаза. Их можно было бы принять за братьев. Ну, или, возможно, Питер просто пытается подобными мыслями успокоить вспышку неизвестно откуда взявшейся глупой беспричинной ревности. 

Киллиан что-то сбивчиво объясняет своему знакомому, и Питер не стал бы вмешиваться в их разговор, если бы не эта неконтролируемая тяга сделать хоть что-нибудь. Хотя бы подойти и поздороваться. Или не мелочиться, схватить за воротник куртки, встряхнуть и проорать в лицо: «Да какого черта с тобой не так?! Убирайся из моей головы!» Питер, конечно, выбирает первый вариант и, подойдя к столику чуть ближе, отчетливо слышит:

– Я ведь не сумасшедший, Джефф, просто... Вот дерьмо, все эти сны... Никак не могу выкинуть его из головы! 

Невероятно тяжелый путь в пять шагов до нужного столика Питер преодолевает по инерции на подкашивающихся ногах.

Киллиан застывает, обернувшись на его приветствие, – не то в ужасе, не то в удивлении. Питер и сам напуган тем, что слышал секунду назад, но решает не подавать виду. Киллиан представляет его своему другу, быстро приходя в себя. Его собеседника зовут Джефферсон, и они с Киллианом старые приятели. Судя по всему, Джефф уже о нём наслышан, и, когда их представляют друг другу, успевает пошутить:

– Так вот он, тот самый найденыш! Киллиан говорит, он нашел тебя под дверью.

– Под чужой дверью, – поправляет Питер с вымученной улыбкой. – Так что, чисто технически, слово «украл» подходит больше. 

Джефферсон и Киллиан оба усмехаются шутке, и Киллиан предлагает ему подсесть за их столик.

Питеру сложно сосредоточить внимание на разговоре. Он не может перестать думать о том, что услышал, и об идиотских снах, разъедающих его рассудок. Киллиан, сидящий совсем близко, слишком отвлекает. Питер не знает, хочется ли ему отодвинуться или оказаться ближе, коснуться, проверить, настоящий ли он. Не знает, хочется ему убраться отсюда и никогда больше не разговаривать с Киллианом – или устроить ему допрос с пристрастием о снах, про которые тот рассказывал, не думая, что Питер услышит. А ещё он неосознанно заостряет внимание на каждой мелочи в поведении Киллиана, словно сравнивая его с тем другим, поселившимся в ночных видениях Питера. И никак не может понять, действительно он находит между ними что-то общее, или всё это лишь иллюзия, самовнушение. 

Джефферсон сбивает его с толку не меньше. По нему сложно сказать, какое впечатление Питер на него производит. В одну секунду Питеру кажется, что он нравится другу Киллиана, а уже в следующую Джефф смеряет его жутко загадочным, пронзительным взглядом, отметая любые мысли о симпатии. Он смотрит так, словно знает, что именно снится Питеру по ночам, и это как-то неловко. И совершенно точно полная глупость. Откуда ему знать?

Но, видимо, Питеру стоит пересмотреть для себя понятия вроде «бред» и «глупость». Он убеждается, что не ошибся, когда Киллиан, который выглядит не менее запутавшимся и погруженным в свои мысли, уходит за кофе. Не ясно как, не ясно откуда, но Джефферсон действительно знает. Стоит Киллиану отступить на шаг, как Джефф хватает Питера за предплечье и, совершенно безумно сверкая глазами, говорит:

– Скажи ему!

– О чем именно? – Питер пару раз дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но, так и не преуспев, успокаивается. Джефферсон раздраженно закатывает глаза. 

– О том, что земля вокруг солнца вращается. А ты как думаешь, идиот? Обо всём, что помнишь! Я сам вспомнил так же, и я знаю, как выглядят те, кто помнит. 

Так Джефф считает эти сны памятью. О прошлой жизни, что ли?

– Помню? Какого хрена?! Ты ведь сейчас о снах, верно? 

Джефферсон кивает.

– О них. Я бы объяснил всё сам, но... Черт! Никак не могу. 

Джефф запускает пятерню в волосы и выглядит совершенно отчаявшимся. Питера всё больше пугает происходящее. Какой-то совершенно левый парень знает о том, что творится в его голове, но... просто ничего об этом не скажет?..

– Джефферсон, твою мать, если ты знаешь, что за хрень здесь творится, перестань мяться и объясни нам обоим! Мне и Киллиану. Он ведь твой друг! 

Питер ударяет по столу кулаком, удивляя самого себя подобным жестом – выходит как-то чересчур властно и жестко.

– Да я последние долбаных несколько лет только и думаю о том, как бы ему объяснить! – рычит Джефферсон. – Я уже говорил, я не могу! Моя дочь в опасности. Но объяснять теперь и не нужно, вы сами разберетесь. Как я разобрался.

Что значит, сами разберетесь?! Он знает ответы на все вопросы – и вот так просто сделает вид, что не смыслит ничего в происходящем? Да в аду должен быть отдельный круг для таких эгоистичных ублюдков! Питер собирается заявить об этом вслух, но, словно предугадывая его следующий шаг, Джефф спокойно просит:

– Помолчи.

– С чего ты взял, что я должен тебя слушать? – таким же ровным тоном спрашивает Питер. 

– Потому что у меня есть нужная тебе информация? – лукаво усмехается Джефферсон. 

– Ладно, продолжай.

– Ты знаком с этим мальчишкой, Генри Миллсом?

Джефферсон словно совершенно меняет тему разговора, и Питера это раздражает. Мало того, что этот урод не хочет отвечать на вопросы, так ещё и запутывает его напрочь. И как Киллиан терпит его все эти годы?

– Кто здесь может не знать о сыне мэра? – отвечает Питер нехотя. Улыбка Джефферсона больше похожа на оскал. Кажется, ему нравится, когда его слушают.

– Он постоянно носится со старой книгой сказок. Ты должен прочитать в ней кое-что. О Неверлэнде. И, если уж тебе хочется понять, какого хрена я молчу, как пленный на допросе, о Зазеркалье пролистай тоже.

Книга сказок?! Да он издевается! Не то чтобы Питер не успел задуматься о подобной ахинее. Сколько раз их с Венди дразнили за глупое совпадение с дурацкой сказкой. Он был бы идиотом, если бы не провёл параллель.

Ему ведь снится остров, населённый кучей беспризорных мальчишек. Киллиан – капитан корабля «Весёлый Роджер», руку которого заменяет крюк и с которым в его снах у них весьма неоднозначные напряжённые отношения. А ещё джунгли, тень. Его бывшая – Венди, и её братья – Майкл и Джон. 

Венди всегда говорила, что её родители просто звери, раз назвали своих детей как персонажей детской книжки. Возможно, поэтому им так нравился Питер, несмотря на его своенравность и бунтарскую натуру: он идеально дополнял сказку, которую родители Венди хотели создать для неё в реальной жизни. Глупые, могли бы вспомнить о том, что у Питера и Венди из сказки хэппи-энда не было. 

Но как бы там ни было. Питер видел фильмы в детстве. Неверлэнд – сплошные единороги и радуги. Крюка зовут Джеймс – и он на десятилетия старше Киллиана, Венди – не капризная девятнадцатилетняя девчонка, Питер – геройствующий ребенок, чуть ли не младенец. В Нетландии всегда светит солнце, а в его снах царит жуткая мгла. Крюк не служил Питеру из сказок. В этих сказках вообще не было столько крови, насилия и секса, как во снах Питера. И уж точно ни в одной из них не упоминается никаких Лиамов, Мил и Феликсов. Феликсу вообще двадцать пять, какой из него потерянный мальчик?!

Можно, конечно, откинуть эти расхождения и взглянуть на картину в целом, но Питер изо всех сил гонит от себя мысли об этом. Ладно, сны, их ещё можно объяснить каким-то извращенным способом подсознания показать Питеру, что Киллиан ему вроде как нравится. Одержимость кем-то его не пугает, ведь этот сумасшедший мир не считает подобное проблемой. Но утверждать, что ты герой сказки или был им в прошлой жизни… Это уж точно верный путь оказаться в комнате с мягкими стенами. А Джефферсон, кажется, это и утверждает. 

– Ты совершенно чокнутый! – наконец сообщает он Джеффу, но тот лишь смеется и в самом деле сумасшедшим смехом.

– Это мне уже говорили.

– Ты знаешь, будь у меня пистолет, я бы сейчас из него выстрелил прямо тебе в лицо, – признается Питер совершенно искренне. – Как старая книга детской бредятины может помочь мне или твоему другу?

– Не хочешь сойти с ума – разберешься, – Джефферсон отпускает его руку, улыбаясь, поднимается из-за стола и надевает пальто. В этот момент Питер слышит шаги за спиной.

– Джефф? Уже уходишь? – Киллиан звучит обеспокоенно. Наверное, не хочет, чтобы друг оставлял его наедине с Питером. Хотя Питер готов поспорить, что оставаться наедине с Джефферосоном куда неприятнее.

– Да, прости, приятель, получил срочный звонок, – Джефф выглядит максимально дружелюбным и милым, а всё, о чем может думать Питер - «Тебе никто не звонил, лживая ты мразь, он с ума сходит, а ты лыбишься». Но он выдавливает из себя улыбку в ответ, несмотря ни на что, и лжет, что ему приятно познакомиться.

Оставшись с Киллианом наедине, Питер не может не заметить, как сильно изменилась атмосфера между ними. В прошлый раз говорить с Киллианом было так же просто, как дышать. В его компании было спокойно, приятно. Теперь же они оба постоянно напряжены, словно заряженные пистолеты, готовые в любую минуту выстрелить. Глупая болтовня не складывается, в разговоре слишком много колкостей, какой-то скрытой жестокости. Моментами Питер сам себя узнавать перестаёт, так странно звучит его собственный голос, наполненный язвительными интонациями.

Киллиан старается вести себя по-прежнему, но и в его поведении проскакивает что-то новое. Или что-то старое, что-то забытое – что-то из снов. Грубые пошлые шутки сменяют безобидный юмор. Теплая улыбка, от которой расходятся морщинки вокруг глаз, превращается в хитрую ухмылку, приподнимающую лишь один уголок губ. Глаза иногда смотрят по-волчьи, голодно. А ещё эти пляшущие брови – мимика совершенно другая. Может быть, Питер просто слишком плохо его знает. В конце концов, они ведь разговаривали лишь раз. Но, чёрт возьми, он слишком похож на Киллиана, которого Питер видел во сне. И это пугает до дрожи.

Страха и неловкости добавляют моменты, когда они против воли выдают себя тем, что знают друг о друге больше положенного. 

_– О, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря об иронии судьбы. Мой брат, жуткая заноза в заднице, был военным и мог умереть на поле боя, но убила его чистая случайность._  
_– А как Лиам погиб?_  
_– Странно, не помню, чтобы называл его имя. Он..._

_– Родители хотели отдать меня на фехтование, но это не моё._  
_– Ещё бы, для левшей это всегда сложнее._  
_– Я говорил, что левша?_  
_– Трудно не заметить._  
_– Не поверишь, Феликс не замечал года три._  
_– Феликс идиот._  
_– Эй! Не оскорбляй моих друзей! Хотя иногда так и есть..._

_– Так вот, Джефф заявился ко мне на день рождения с дурацкими песочными часами, я знаю, ты их ненавидишь, но..._  
_– Я сказал, что ненавижу песочные часы?_  
_– Да. Вроде как..._

_– В общем, он как бы... увел у меня Венди._  
_– Да ладно, девушка ведь не собака, на поводок не привяжешь и силой не потащишь. Сама ушла._  
_– Ты просто оправдываешь так свои отношения с Милой._  
_– Мила? Я и о ней успел растрепать? Ты точно подсыпал что-то мне в чай той ночью!_

Одно из таких совпадений становится для Питера последней каплей, когда позже они бродят по вечернему городу.

– Как долго будут продолжаться эти игры? – требовательно спрашивает он – и сам вздрагивает на последнем слове. Игры. В его снах для них с Киллианом всё было игрой.

– М? – Киллиан очень убедительно изображает удивление.

– Хватит. Джефф тебя выдал.

Киллиан застывает на месте и моментально серьёзнеет. Он избегает взгляда Питера и явно хочет что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов. 

– Я не считаю тебя сумасшедшим, – добавляет Питер так, как говорил бы именно он, а не парень из его снов, – со мной происходит то же самое.

Он подходит ближе, опускает ладонь Киллиану на плечо жестом поддержки – и тут же отдёргивает руку, словно обожжённую, зажмуриваясь в попытках справиться с вереницей необъяснимых картин, возникающих вспышками в его голове. Видения похожи на его сны, но их словно сотни, они совершенно хаотичные, нельзя толком рассмотреть. Боль в висках кажется невыносимой, и Питер чувствует, как хватается руками за голову. Это длится около пяти секунд, но ему кажется, что прошёл не один час.

Открыв глаза, он видит перед собой шокированного Киллиана. Тот глубоко, отрывисто дышит, потирая виски, и в глазах у него неподдельный ужас. 

– Нам нужно поговорить, и это будет долгой разговор, Питер, – говорит он, чуть успокоившись. – Предлагаю зайти ко мне. Возможно, тебе стоит сказать родителям, что сегодня ты снова останешься у Феликса.

Так Питер и поступает. Он сообщает о ночёвке у Феликса родителям, но не другу. Для того, чтобы во всем разобраться, им с Киллианом вполне может понадобиться вся ночь.

Они обсуждают свои сумасшедшие сны часами, и чем откровеннее они говорят об этом, тем легче становится воспринимать происходящее. Единственный неловкий момент наступает, когда они подходят к той части, которую Питер предпочел бы не обсуждать вслух. Или не обсуждать с Киллианом. Но, если они хотят разобраться, утаивать ничего нельзя. Впрочем, оказывается, не так страшно рассказывать кому-то об эротических снах с его участием, когда знаешь, что он и сам в подобном повинен. Правда, совсем не помогает самодовольство, которое просто написано у Киллиана на лице, когда Питер нехотя признается, что и это ему тоже снилось.

Неловкий этап они преодолевают быстро, больше сосредотачиваясь на сравнении снов между собой (большинство из них — совершенно одинаковые, просто с разных перспектив) и попытках разгадать всю эту сверхъестественную ерунду. Кое-что они даже записывают. 

Особенно обоих волнует то странное явление, которое принесло с собой первое касание. Проверять на практике, повторится ли этот взрыв мозга, никто из них не горит желанием, как бы ни было любопытно, что будет если, к примеру, взяться за руки. 

Они анализируют перемены в поведении друг друга за последнюю неделю. Оказывается, дело всё-таки не только в том, что они, как всегда при новых знакомствах, постепенно открывают для себя новые грани друг друга. Никто из них не замечал за собой некоторых повадок до последней недели, а вот у их копий из параллельной вселенной (такую теорию выдвинул Киллиан) они имеются.

Питер сквозь смех рассказывает о своей абсурдной теории и о разговоре с Джефферсоном, который, по его мнению, её только подтверждает, но тут же приводит большое количество доводов «против». Некоторое время Киллиан дуется на своего лучшего друга и недоумевает, почему тот не решился поговорить с ним лично. 

– Ты стал бы его расспрашивать, а он ведь не может отвечать на вопросы, если его дочь в опасности.

– Дочь? – совершенно опешивший Киллиан почти выкрикивает этот вопрос. – Я годами его знаю – и только теперь, от тебя, узнаю, что у него есть дочь?!

– Черт! Ты не знал об этом?

Не сказать, что Питер не удивлен неведением Киллиана, но теперь он немного лучше понимает Джеффа. Если ребенок в такой опасности, что информацию о его существовании Джефферсон не мог доверить даже самому близкому другу, – дело и впрямь серьёзное. 

Киллиан выглядит так, будто всё его существование перевернули с ног на голову. Снова. 

– Вот видишь, ты уже паникуешь. А что было бы, начни он тебе объяснять? – Питер и сам не понимает, почему пытается оправдать человека, который так взбесил его сегодня. Быть может, потому что не хочет расстраивать Киллиана, который ему нравится – в самом деле нравится. Не только тот горячий жестокий – и в то же время такой покладистый – пират, которого он видит по ночам, но и этот однорукий неудачник со слабостью к теплым джемперам, выдвигающий теории о параллельных вселенных.

– Нам нужно достать книгу, – подытоживает Киллиан.

Питер согласно кивает. Конечно, вламываться в дом мэра среди ночи, чтобы выкрасть книгу со сказками у её малолетнего сына, не самая лучшая идея, поэтому они решают отложить этот этап своих исследований до утра.

Спать никому из них не хочется. Питер признаётся, что не собирается уходить к Феликсу, потому что не предупредил его, к тому же тот вообще может быть у Венди. Киллиан сквозь как будто немного истерический смех предлагает ему посмотреть какие-нибудь фильмы о Питере Пэне, и Питер, так же вдоволь насмеявшись, соглашается. Ситуация и так уже совершенно абсурдная, хуже не будет.

Они устраиваются на большой кровати в спальне Киллиана – на случай, если кто-нибудь из них посчитает выбранный шедевр кинематографа не слишком захватывающим и отрубится. Стоит заметить, укладываются они как можно дальше друг от друга из-за боязни, что сегодняшнее болезненное слайдшоу в голове повторится вновь. Это оказывается непросто для них обоих, потому что на самом деле тяга прикоснуться, хотя бы подушечками пальцев, просто невыносимая, но страх перед болью сдерживает. 

Киллиан отлично знает, что Питеру нет ещё двадцати одного, но не раздумывая открывает бутылку виски, наливая и себе, и ему. А ещё он разогревает для них домашнюю лазанью, и Питер удивляется тому, как хорошо Киллиан умеет готовить. 

Порывшись в интернете, они, к общему удивлению, обнаруживают, что экранизаций этой треклятой сказки куда больше, чем они рассчитывали. Питер не уверен, что готов ассоциировать себя с живыми актерами, поэтому настаивает на диснеевской версии. Киллиан соглашается – и горько сожалеет об этом уже в первое появление Капитана Крюка на экране. Питер бессовестно смеётся, запрокидывая голову. 

– Хватит ржать! – тон Киллиана больше похож на умоляющий, чем на приказной, учитывая, что он и сам не может перестать смеяться.

– Нет, ну представь себя в этих шмотках! – кажется, у Питера на глазах уже выступают слёзы.

– Я ведь не ржал, когда на экране появилась эта рыжая мартышка в зелёных колготках, – справедливо замечает Киллиан, чуть отдышавшись.

– Уж лучше колготки, чем красные панталоны и гламурная шляпа с перьями. Про причёску я вообще молчу. Нет, представь только! – у Питера, похоже, истерика, и Киллиан начинает думать, что зря позволил ему выпить.

– Я бы всё равно никогда на себя такое не напялил, – заявляет он уверенно, и уже успокоившийся было Питер прыскает опять.

– Нет, только кожаные штаны и подводка для глаз, только хардкор!

– Да ладно, тебе нравится, как выгляжу тот я, из снов, – произнося это, Киллиан понижает голос. В нем слышатся теперь глубокие, интимные нотки. Питер поворачивает голову и, встретившись с Киллианом взглядом, видит в глазах напротив нечто такое, от чего ему хочется наплевать на всякую осторожность и их общее решение не приближаться друг к другу. Киллиан, похоже, мучается теми же мыслями, потому что он нервно сглатывает и, словно сморгнув морок, отворачивается к экрану. Питер тоже переводит взгляд на монитор.

– Нравится, – всё же тихо соглашается он через несколько секунд молчания и слышит смешок справа от себя.

Сны, которые Питер видит в эту ночь, отличаются от предыдущих. Они не имеют никакого сюжета и больше похожи на яркие вспышки, быстро сменяющие друг друга, как если бы кто-то нетерпеливо переключал каналы каждую секунду. Несмотря на это, всё вокруг кажется более чем реальным. Слух, зрение, обоняние, осязание, вкус — все чувства обострены до предела.

Теперь Питер может подметить каждую деталь. Шелест листвы под ногами, запах гари, если подойти ближе к костру, вкус странных, растущих только в этих джунглях фруктов на языке. Смех Феликса звучит звонче, точно так, как смеется его друг детства. Пламя костра действительно жаркое, на него больно смотреть. Он может разглядеть каждую деталь одежды на собравшихся у мишени мальчишках. Свет луны, отражающейся в воде, искрится сотней бликов. Чуть тёплая морская вода обволакивает кожу с невероятной нежностью. 

Горячий шепот Киллиана отдаётся эхом в его голове, заставляя дрожать. Влажные поцелуи обжигают, кожа словно горит и плавится от прикосновений – ласковых – таких, словно он, Питер, весь из воска, того и гляди растает прямо в руках. А ещё от прикосновений грубых, резких, ненасытных, до боли, будто нет никаких границ. Холодный металл крюка очерчивает позвонки, распаляя. На коже остаются царапины, но Питеру плевать на боль, она ему даже нравится. Руки утопают в спутанных волосах Киллиана. Поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы, жаркие, жадные, голодные. Они двигаются в неровном, ломаном ритме, словно животные, и каждый вдох даётся с трудом. Киллиан в его руках, под его ладонями, такой красивый, чувственный, принимающий его, нетерпеливо подающийся бедрами навстречу. Он почти болезненно уязвим в своей открытости, и всё почти невыносимо, почти слишком. Сладкий стон Киллиана раздаётся в его голове, и...

Питер, просыпаясь, понимает, что, кажется, стонал он сам, вцепившись в простынь мертвой хваткой. Утро встречает его легкой головной болью, сухостью во рту, острым, почти болезненным возбуждением от очередного сновидения и совершенно незнакомой обстановкой. В этой спальне при дневном свете он ещё не бывал. Голова Питера, как и вся правая часть его тела, покоится на чем-то теплом и мягком. И это нечто мягкое, к большому его удивлению, под ним дышит. И шевелится. И лучше бы оно не шевелилось, потому что теперь Питер явственно ощущает бедром чужое возбуждение. Он списал бы всё на естественные процессы организма - утро всё таки - но почему-то уверен, что не единственный, кому сегодня снились далеко не кошмары.

Ещё секунда у него уходит на то, чтобы разомкнуть пальцы, сжавшиеся на чужой майке (о, так это была не простынь), а дальше Питер начинает планировать тихое отступление, которое не потревожило бы сон Киллиана. Он думает, что лежать вот так было бы даже приятно, если бы не смущающее обстоятельство, недвусмысленно упирающееся ему в бедро. 

Но стоит ему пошевелиться, как Киллиан пресекает любые попытки к бегству, переворачиваясь и накрывая его собственным телом. Его бедро устраивается прямо у Питера межу ног, и Питер, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать стон, думает, что хуже быть не может, пока не понимает, что Киллиану вроде как и просыпаться не нужно, чтобы начать хаотично прижиматься к его шее губами и тереться о его щеку в кошачьей манере. И если бы только о щеку. Питера словно током прошибает от каждого, даже самого невинного прикосновения, так что Киллиан не оставляет ему выбора — придется будить. 

Питер пытается разбудить его шепотом, но ничего не выходит. Трясет за плечо — никакого ответа. Запуская пальцы в непослушные черные пряди, грубо тянет за волосы, но кажется, это производит противоположный эффект, потому что Киллиан лишь притирается к нему плотнее и выстанывает в ухо что-то совершенно неразборчивое. Тело Питера отзывается само по себе, он подается бедрами вверх, и на этот раз стон всё же срывается с его губ, слишком громкий в тишине спальни. Дальше так продолжаться не может, и Питер, совершенно не щадя барабанных перепонок Киллиана, громко объявляет:

– Доброе утро!

Киллиан, вздрогнув, открывает глаза. У него уходит несколько секунд на осознание происходящего, прежде чем он резко скатывается с Питера. Они оба как по команде поднимаются с кровати и стоят теперь напротив по разные стороны от неё. А затем Киллиан начинает извиняться так, будто по случайности совершил страшное преступление и теперь надеется вымолить свободу. На его щеках расцветает алый румянец, и Питер, наверное, чувствовал бы себя неловко, если бы эта ситуация не казалась ему настолько смешной.

– Господи, Киллиан, ты бы видел себя, – со смешком обрывает Питер пламенную речь. – Перестань краснеть, как шлюха в церкви, мы оба знаем, что это не первый раз, когда ты просыпаешься со стояком из-за меня, – его улыбка становится самодовольной. Киллиан явно удивлен, и, на секунду задумавшись, Питер сам поражается своему поведению. Как только язык повернулся? – И если бы ты прекратил сейчас паниковать, то заметил бы, что я в таком же положении, – добавляет он, на этот раз вовсе не пытаясь смутить Киллиана. 

Мужчина напротив него закрывает глаза ладонью, а на его губах появляется подобие улыбки.

– Черт, прости, – бормочет он чуть слышно.

– Ты извиняешься за то, что извинялся, или за стояк? – Питер готов ударить себя за собственные слова. Какого черта он творит? Это так на него не похоже. А думать о том, чье поведение ему всё это напоминает, Питеру не хочется. 

– Да с тобой я уже и сам не знаю, – признается внезапно вспыхнувший Киллиан, – Умеешь запутать не хуже того парня из снов. 

– Прости, – словно с опозданием почувствовав неловкость, Питер опускает глаза. 

– А ты за что извиняешься?

– Я иногда не понимаю, почему веду себя так… по-скотски, когда я с тобой, – это не совсем правда. Питер отлично осознает, откуда в его характере берутся новые, ему самому не знакомые черты. В особенности когда он рядом с Киллианом, из-за которого все и началось. 

– Я тоже. Это всё сны, Питер, – подтверждает тот его мыли, – Они… меняют нас.

– Или возвращают, – пожимает Питер плечами в ответ.

– Не хочу возвращаться к перебранкам и спорам, – кажется, такое признание дается Киллиану нелегко.

Питер улыбается, желая разрядить обстановку. 

– Брось, это ведь даже весело.

– Весело, да? – Киллиан вроде и правда расслабляется. – Значит, тебе нравится меня доводить? – на его губах теперь играет лукавая улыбка. Сейчас он больше похож на капитана «Веселого Роджера», чем на феликсова соседа.

– О да, ещё как, – решает поддержать игру Питер. – К тому же, ты Крюк, я Пэн, мне положено, – и тут же, осознав, что ляпнул (снова), добавляет: – Извини, плохая шутка.

– Да нет, вполне подходящая, – Киллиан всё ещё улыбается, – в самый раз. Если уж мы и правда были этими людьми когда-то, а теперь всё возвращается на круги своя, противиться смысла не имеет.

Несколько секунд они стоят молча, пытаясь придумать, что делать или говорить дальше. Киллиан заговаривает первым.

– Какая-то по-идиотски неловкая ситуация.

– Забей, всё в порядке, – отмахивается Питер. – Мне как раз нужно домой, показаться родителям, дать знать, что я жив. Так что я сейчас оставлю тебя наедине с твоей, прости, единственной рукой, и ты свою неловкую ситуацию разрешишь, – Питеру теперь даже плевать на то, что его словесный фильтр отключился напрочь. Киллиан сказал не противиться, сам виноват. 

– А ты? – вопрос Киллиана ненадолго сбивает его с толку. Что он вообще ожидает услышать в ответ? Или это такая месть и Киллиан теперь хочет запутать и смутить его так же, как это сделал Питер всего минуту назад?

– А мне правда пора идти.

– Да неужели? – когда Киллиан нарочито медленно стягивает с себя футболку, обходя кровать, Питер понимает, что был прав в своих догадках. Тот дразнит его. Ну уж конечно. Кому как не этим двоим знать, что в такие игры можно играть вдвоем. 

– Да, – отвечает Питер, отводя взгляд, стараясь сдержать себя. – Черт! Тебя должны арестовать за совращение.

– Я тебя пока не совратил, – будничным тоном отвечает Киллиан, подходя все ближе и оттесняя его спиной к двери.

– Пока? – переспрашивает Питер с ухмылкой, когда его лопатки касаются деревянной поверхности и он оказывается зажат между Киллианом и дверью спальни. Его дыхание предательски сбивается. На несколько секунд они оба застывают, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза. Их лица разделают жалкие миллиметры, но никто из них не закрывает глаза, не отводит взгляд. Так смотрят хищники, прежде чем атаковать жертву.

Питер чуть было не забывает о том, что оставаться ему никак нельзя, нужно домой, нужно найти чертову книгу, нужно наконец узнать правду и тогда… Тогда можно будет себя отпустить. Он уворачивается от поцелуя и, проскользнув мимо Киллиана, открывает дверь. 

– Мне надо идти, – убеждает он скорее себя, чем Киллиана, и, чтобы снять напряжение, снова возвращается к игривому тону. – Будешь передергивать, зови меня, – усмехается Питер и, ныряя за дверь, добавляет: – Ну, я имею в виду, по имени между стонами. 

Он успевает закрыть дверь прежде, чем его лица достигает подушка, брошенная Киллианом, и, направляясь к выходу из квартиры, слышит за спиной:

– Мелкий засранец!

Капитан Крюк и Питер Пэн швыряются подушками, проснувшись в одной постели. Расскажи кому – не поверит. 

Только оказавшись на улице и вдохнув холодного осеннего воздуха, Питер осознает: они пролежали, касаясь друг друга, всю ночь, и боли от вспышек воспоминаний он не почувствовал.

Он возвращается домой. Рассказывает родителям (родителям ли?) и младшей сестре (сестры у него тоже быть не должно) о том, как провел время у Феликса за просмотром фильмов и о том, как дела у его друга в колледже, где Фел учится заочно.

Питеру странно находиться в этом доме, с этими людьми, теперь, когда он понимает, что скорее всего они для него абсолютно чужие. Эти мужчина и женщина, изо дня в день заботящиеся о нем и терпящие его временами скверное поведение, на самом деле ничем ему не обязаны. А маленькая девочка, доверяющая ему свои секреты, делящаяся едой, пробирающаяся к нему в комнату ночью во время грозы, жалующаяся на обижающих её одноклассников… Девочка, которую Питер ещё неделю назад считал сестрой, не должна для него ничего значить. Будь он тем Питером, которого помнит благодаря снам, она бы даже не оказалась в Неверлэнде, ведь ему были нужны только мальчишки. 

Осознавать подобное тяжело, и Питер, словно вынырнувший в реальность, потеряв контакт с Киллианом всего на несколько часов, вдруг снова задумывается о том, что всё происходящее – полное сумасшествие. Что, если Киллиана вообще не существует? Что, если он сам его выдумал? Нет, он ведь не мог выдумать и Джеффа тоже. Ему просто нужно поскорее достать книгу. 

По-быстрому перекусив и побросав в рюкзак кое-какие вещи, Питер прощается с семьей, долго обнимая сестру. Родители даже подшучивают по поводу странной для него излишней сентиментальности. Питер не знает, вернется ли домой, если всё, что они с Киллианом «вспомнили», окажется правдой и обретет смысл. 

Он отправляется на поиски сына мэра – Генри Миллса. Найти мальчика в маленьком провинциальном городишке в выходной день оказывается не так просто, как Питер рассчитывал. Не припрется же он на порог к Реджине Миллс. Незнакомец, почти на десять лет старше её сына, желающий поговорить с мальчиком.

Питер бродит по городу целый день, а ближе к вечеру, когда он уже совсем отчаивается и собирается вернуться домой, ему всё же удается пересечься с Генри на улице недалеко от полицейского участка, где теперь вроде как работает биологическая мать мальчонки – Эмма Свон. Говорят, с её появлением в городе всё вверх дном перевернулось. Генри, судя по всему, ждёт мать с работы. Идеальный момент поговорить с ним наедине. 

Книгу отдать Генри решается далеко не сразу. Поначалу он просто мнется, словно не желая об этом говорить, а потом выдает причину своего волнения:

– В этой книге ты из плохих парней, – заявляет он осуждающе, и Питер делает всё возможное, чтобы сдержать приступ смеха, на самом деле желая ответить: «О, поверь мне, мелочь, я это лучше тебя знаю».

В итоге книгу всё-таки удается выпросить – почти что слезными речами о том, как ужасно жить с кашей в голове, не отличая реальность от выдумки, как страшно знать, что когда-то творил зло, и не понимать, почему вообще был способен на подобное. Питеру даже не приходится для этого врать. Добродушный, доверчивый и сочувствующий Генри отдает драгоценный талмуд с ободряющей улыбкой за одно лишь обещание вернуть его позже. 

Получив книгу, Питер тут же прячет её в рюкзак. Открывать её без Киллиана он не собирается. Если уж сходить с ума, то вместе. 

Когда он добирается до нужного дома, на улице уже темно, и на этот раз Питеру на самом деле плевать, что он не предупредил своих опекунов. 

Поднимаясь по лестнице и стуча в дверь, он жутко нервничает. Его трясет, руки потеют, Питер чувствует жар, и, если бы не знал, что это от волнения, наверняка решил бы, что простудился. Всего через несколько минут они с Киллианом или обретут себя, или навсегда потеряют.

Киллиан встречает его обнаженный по пояс, словно он весь день только и делал, что слонялся по дому полуголый в ожидании Питера. Он не приветствует парня тепло, не улыбается, как обычно, он весь напряжен и смотрит потемневшими глазами. В его взгляде – голод, зрачка словно нет, одна радужка. Питер не успевает удивиться происходящему, когда Киллиан требовательно хватает его за ворот пальто здоровой рукой и, грубо дергая на себя, затаскивает в квартиру, где, заперев дверь с внутренней стороны, тут же впечатывает в неё Питера и впивается в его губы не то поцелуем, не то укусом, от которого у Питера темнеет в глазах и перехватывает дыхание. Киллиан широко, мокро вылизывает его губы, нетерпеливо прикусывает нижнюю. Если до этого у Питера были сомнения насчет собственного сумасшествия, то теперь крышу ему срывает напрочь. Он удивленно охает, но незамедлительно отвечает на поцелуй. Рюкзак с книгой внутри, спущенный на руку, с грохотом падает на пол, но шума никто из них не слышит.

Оказавшись зажатым вот так во второй раз за день, Питер почти чувствует шершавую кору неверлэндского дерева под лопатками, запах джунглей и рома, холодное лезвие клинка у горла и прикосновение острого крюка.

Всё теперь так, как должно быть, как раньше, и в то же время совершенно по-другому, по-новому.

Они целуются глубоко и жарко, будто ждали этого момента десятилетиями, если не веками. И ведь это, черт возьми, правда.

Киллиан нехотя отрывается от губ Питера. Глядит на него расфокусированным, сумасшедшим взглядом, облизывая ярко-красные, влажные, зацелованные губы.

– Черт, прости, – выдыхает едва слышно, обжигая горяче дыханием. – Это ведь… можно?

– Да. Пожалуйста, – выстанывает Питер, и Киллиан льнет к его губам снова.

Они забывают о неразрешенных вопросах, о книге, валяющейся теперь в рюкзаке у двери. Концентрируясь только на том, чтобы нетерпеливо избавить друг друга от одежды, перемещаясь в спальню.

Питер, хоть убей, не помнит, как они добрались до комнаты, оставшись при этом в одних только джинсах. Он толкает Киллиана на кровать и сам тут же забирается следом, седлая его бедра. Глотая свои и чужие стоны в поцелуях, он нетерпеливо, сбивчиво, без всякого ритма, трется о Киллиана, почти как сегодня утром, только теперь Питер не собирается убегать. Он хочет большего.

Киллиан тоже. Ему хочется Питера нестерпимо, так, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Он крепко обнимает парня и, притеревшись плотнее, заставив того захлебнуться воздухом и задрожать, переворачивает их обоих, подминая Питера под себя.

Медленно, желая распробовать солоноватую от пота кожу на вкус, Киллиан спускается дорожкой почти невесомых, смазанных поцелуев от горла Питера до подрагивающего, поджимающегося живота. Подушечками пальцев скользит по его бокам. Он изучает тело Питера заново, уделяет особое внимание чувствительным местам, будто в желании составить карту из них. Чувствует, как заполошно колотится сердце под его руками, как срывается чужое дыхание.

Питера прошибает крупной дрожью и выламывает над кроватью, когда Киллиан, проведя ладонью ниже, гладит и сжимает его через ткань джинсов. А затем, поднимая на Питера совершенно потемневшие глаза, пьяно улыбаясь, ловит зрительный контакт и зубами раскрывает ширинку на его брюках, слыша рваный выдох в ответ. Киллиан неловко, но на удивление быстро избавляет Питера от остатков одежды одной рукой. И Питер не может не думать, что, будь у Киллиана крюк, он бы просто разодрал им лишнюю ткань, а сам Питер не имел бы ничего против, ведь с помощью магии он мог вернуть одежде прежний вид, как только она снова ему понадобится.

Он и сам тянется к молнии на джинсах Киллиана, но тот жестко хватает его за руки и прижимает их к постели над головой. И Питер мог бы вырваться, но ему вовсе не хочется. Пусть так. Пусть делает с ним всё, что угодно. Питер готов позволить, согласиться с такими правилами игры. Откинувшись на подушки, он бесстыдно разводит ноги шире под безумным взглядом мужчины, и Киллиан, отпуская его руки, за колени дергает Питера ближе.

Когда Киллиан растягивает его пальцами, терпеливо, тщательно, медленно, Питер, беспомощно комкающий пальцами простыни, едва способный мыслить, всё же подмечает, что без магии ощущения другие. Он не может помочь себе расслабиться самостоятельно и чувствует себя от этого намного более уязвимым. И это должно пугать его, но только сильнее распаляет. В конце концов, они оба сейчас уязвимы, как никогда прежде.

– Киллиан, – Питер выстанывает его имя, словно нарочно порнографично и томно. Он чувствует, что уже давно готов, но Киллиан продолжает сладкую муку, хотя сам так же с ума сходит от желания.

– Да? – выдыхает Киллиан, облизывая то и дело пересыхающие от сбитого неровного дыхания губы, совершенно завороженно, жадно глядя на то, как его пальцы исчезают в податливом теле Питера.

– Ты не хочешь прерваться, сказку почита-а-а?.. – Питер пытается быть саркастичным, но то, как он срывается на полустон-полувскрик, когда Киллиан вновь угадывает расположение его простаты, портит весь эффект.

– Иди ты нахрен, – отзывается он, и Питеру кажется, что он даже слышал толику обиды в его голосе.

– О, да, я… с удовольствием… если ты… перестанешь… тормозить! – удается ему выдохнуть между стонами. И Киллиан останавливается, с пошлым звуком вынимает пальцы. Питер, пользуясь возможностью, дрожащими ногами плотно обхватывает чужую талию и заставляет их обоих перевернуться, снова седлая бедра Киллиана. Впуская его в себя одним плавным слитным движением, он сдавленно шипит, до боли сжимая зубы. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, и Питер жмурится, заставляя себя успокоиться, расслабиться, дышать ровнее. С магией, опять же, такого дискомфорта подобное никогда не причиняло, и потому Питер чувствует себя, словно всё это для него впервые. Киллиан под ним совершенно неподвижен, хотя видно, что сдерживаться сейчас для него просто невыносимо. Он (издевается, что ли?) взмокшей ладонью успокаивающе поглаживает подрагивающее бедро Питера и шепчет:

– Тшшш, всё хорошо, сейчас пройдет.

– Боже, да заткнись ты, мне сотни лет, идиот, я не девственник, знаю, как это работает!

Питер не знает, не может знать. В его воспоминаниях всё не так. Но огрызается он всё равно.

– Да, но теперь всё немного по-другому, – Киллиан словно читает его мысли, чувствует его тело как собственное. Хотелось бы Питеру думать, что это странно, но если они и правда знали друг друга столетиями, в этом нет ничего удивительного. В их жизни есть куда более сумасшедшие вещи. Через секунду-другую Питер приходит в себя.

– Будешь умничать – поменяется местами, и я нежничать не стану, – шипит он, шутливо прихватывая Киллиана зубами за подбородок, и тут же вылизывает место укуса, игнорируя неприятную колкость щетины под языком.

Смех Киллиана обрывается его надломленным хриплым стоном, когда Питер начинает двигаться, приподнимаясь на дрожащих ногах. Сперва неловко, словно и правда забыл, каково это, а потом всё ровнее, увереннее.

Впиваясь пальцами в бедро Питера (так, что ему, наверное, должно быть больно, но он не жалуется) и судорожно хватая ртом потяжелевший воздух, Киллиан неотрывно наблюдает за тем, как Питер двигается. Растворяясь в движениях, плавно, тягуче скользит вверх и вниз, запрокидывает голову, стонет, обнажая длинную белую шею, покрытую бисеринками пота.

Не в силах сдержаться, Киллиан поначалу осторожно (слишком осторожно, по мнению Питера), а затем все сильнее движется сам, подается бедрами вверх, толкаясь в податливое, открывающееся для него тело. Глубоко, быстро, жадно.

Питер над ним вздрагивает всем телом, цепкими пальцами вцепляясь в бока, и сладко, немного удивленно даже, стонет, зажмурившись. И Киллиан чувствует, как гладкие мышцы, так легко впускающие его в тело Питера, сжимаются вокруг него теперь почти до боли.

Они быстро ловят общий ритм, встречая чужие движения. Находя губы друг друга, не целуются даже, дышат одним воздухом, не заглушая громкие вскрики и стоны. Теряются в жарких прикосновениях, подталкивая друг друга к самому краю. Их тела помнят друг друга лучше, чем их души.

Весь следующий день они проводят в постели. Они трахаются, они читают злосчастную книгу, которая собирает кусочки мозаики из их снов и открывает, каким образом они очутились в Сторибруке. Они звонят Джефферсону, который объясняет восстановление памяти контактом с важными людьми. На словах про контакт Питер усмехается:

– Ну вот, началось, скажи ещё, что у нас тут трах истинной любви.

– Вообще-то, впервые нас коротнуло, когда ты до меня дотронулся, – уточняет Киллиан, – так что…

– Агрх, какая гадость! Заткнитесь, извращенцы! Я всё ещё здесь! – прерывает их голос Джеффа из телефонной трубки.

Он рассказывает, что сам начал видеть сны о прошлой жизни, когда случайно столкнулся на улице с дочерью. Видимо, эффект заклятия слабеет, если связь с кем-то куда сильнее чар. И неважно, о какой связи идет речь, – о семье, о любовниках или, видимо, даже о врагах. Когда Джефф вскользь называет свою дочь по имени, Питер от удивления едва не падает с кровати. Он, оказывается, годами считал Грейс, дочку Джефферсона, своей младшей сестрой. Джефф, конечно, знает о том, что Питер и Грейс оказались в одной семье благодаря заклятию. Просто раньше сказать об этом не мог. Реджина Миллс - мэр города и злая королева по совместительству - угрожала Джефферсону расправой над Грейс, если тот расскажет Киллиану правду. Зато теперь Джефф открыто может поблагодарить Питера за братскую заботу о девочке. 

Джефф кладет трубку, а Питер и Киллиан снова разговаривают о Неверлэнде. Они вспоминают всё в деталях и, как два для назад, сравнивают показания. Питеру хотелось бы сказать, что, вспоминая, они становятся собой. Но на самом деле это не так. Они больше не Пэн и Крюк, не Питер и Киллиан. Они нечто среднее между тем и другим. И, кажется, их обоих это устраивает.

Когда через неделю-другую со Сторибрука снимают заклятие забвения, они не замечают разницу до тех пор, пока телефон Питера не начинает разрываться от звонков настойчивого вспомнившего всё Феликса. Они не чувствуют эффекта. В их головах не появляется ни единого нового осколка памяти. Им нечего больше вспоминать.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kurt Hummel, со сцены NC и до конца фика Солерно


End file.
